I don't know
by Cheeselarding
Summary: I have no idea


DESPERATE

It was a sunny summer morning, a deathly hot one at that. The heat had seemed to override my good judgement and against my own will, I did it. I had finally done what my subconscious has been itching for my whole life. It was wonderful yet I had felt despair and a total helplessness against my primal instincts. The police was sure to find out, my parents too and my name will have hit the headlines before the men from Wall Street could even take a sip of their morning coffee. I feared what was next but before I get into what comes next, heres what lead to me shitting my pants about whats to come.

"So you've finally woken up you lazy shit" Corey was shit talking me, yet again. I had gotten so sick and tired of his shit that I was about to blow. He had been waking me up during my sleep and taking me to places and forcing me to meet people. Me…. meeting people .. me.. ME…

Let me tell you something about myself, I don't meet new people, I just happen to get acquainted, unwillingly and against my will. Throughout my whole life the only relationship that I had formed willingly was that with Corey. I can sum up all my relationships in a list that wouldn't even exceed the lines on a shitty post-it note. I can quite frankly say that I'm an anti-social girl with anxiety issues and a bad case of sailors mouth. Of course that is to say my foul language is hereditary from my dad who tops off his sentences with a filthy word and is proud of it. My dad has issues with my anti-social behaviour which is why he tried to set me up with his best friends son. They met as school mates and he wanted me to meet Corey the same way, I was totally against moving schools but, Corey seemed worth it. In my lonesome life the only person who peaks my interests is Corey.

"Lets get going brah, I don't have all day" says Corey.

"Okay Corey give it a rest man, let a girl put on some clean panties before u rip her out of her bed." I replied in anger mixed in with some good old Gloria pizazz.

I don't like explaining myself to others and I don't like being asked to explain myself, so I usually keep to myself. I like to think of myself as a badass lone wolf but in reality I'm just an anti-social freak. My ginger hair and euro style face seems to make people think I'm white but I'm actually asian, which explains my maths scores and Starcraft skills. To this day I am unaware of how I ended up looking the way I did with both my parents being 100% Koreans. Although I did grow up in New Zealand that doesn't explain my face and hair colour much. Im beginning to think I was adopted, although that wouldn't really change anything in my life right now. I wouldn't be the slightest bit phased if that were to be true.

I have no idea why Corey puts up with me and I have no idea why I put up with Corey but sometimes he has these sudden bursts of genius that just piques my interests. Like the time he solved a cold murder case from looking at the coffee stains on his shirt and the time he rediscovered Einsteins law of relativity. He just seems to be a person worthy of my interests.

Ok getting back on track Corey woke me up and took me to a museum to show me that he thinks that dinosaurs had feathers. What a total joke, you mean he woke me up and dragged me all the way here to show me dinosaur bones and to propose some sort of outrageous theory. This has got to be a joke. In all my life I don't think I've ever gotten so frustrated at how stupid boys can be, can't he see I'm in love with him? Couldn't he tell from the minuscule amount of relationships I had with people that he had meant more to me than all my relationships put together? This was frustrating me. I pushed him on to the walls behind a dinosaur display and mustered up courage and asked "Do you love me?" and he said "Yeah… of course you couldn't tell from how stupid and nervous I got around you?, I was acting like a complete preschooler with a crush he couldn't deal with"

At that moment the heat behind that bloody dino display had got to me and something wild, something pure and something passionate had kicked in. I had no control over myself what so ever, and somehow I was enjoying it. I grabbed his head and kissed him whole heartedly and went completely wild. All my other senses seemed to have shut down completely including my sense of judgement and without a notice of warning. Boom we broke the incredibly expensive looking display. I was going to get an ass whooping from my parents, even worse I might go to jail.

Bahahahahhah Jkjk the end wow I don't even know why the fk I wrote this shit but hope you enjoyed.


End file.
